Report 1068
Report #1068 Skillset: Kata Skill: Boost Org: Tahtetso Status: Completed Feb 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: The Gahtirak'Sho strike in Tahtetso is the Tahtetso insta-kill. Using double boost after a specific form it is possible to perform the strike with no prior setup, and as the setup itself has no cost, be repeated until successful. This report attempts to resolve this two form insta combination by making the costs prohibit using double boost to achieve this and to address the inherent issue with doubleboost. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Remove the DOUBLEBOOST aspect of BOOST. Doubleboost has turned out to be a costly skill of limited situational use and as such does not seem to be a regular tool used by most monks (none I have spoken to seem to feel they would miss it). In addition, it is a skill which is problematic to balance around and lends itself to unexpected emergent behavior. Player Comments: ---on 2/15 @ 02:40 writes: Clarification: DOUBLEBOOST (Double boost is modifying a form with ++) is a double application of BOOST (boost is modifying a form with a single +). BOOST is not technically found in KATA, but in each individual Monk's KATA guild skill (Tahtetso, Ninjakari, Shofangi, and Nekotai). The remedy requested is to remove the ability to double BOOST while keeping the ability for a single BOOST in all monk kata skillsets. ---on 2/15 @ 14:21 writes: If indeed double-boost is not crucial to the viability of any monk guild, I fully support this report. ---on 2/15 @ 14:35 writes: Solution 1 supported. ---on 2/16 @ 00:54 writes: Solution 1, about a year ago. ---on 2/16 @ 05:40 writes: Yep, this is good ---on 2/17 @ 19:03 writes: Supported ---on 2/18 @ 12:58 writes: READNEWS ENVOYS 707 explicitly details the problem with Gahtirak'sho double boost. As stated in this report, removing Double Boost (use of the 10p ++ to temporarily gain 2mo in one form) would immediately solve this issue. I can account that Nekotai does not make use of ++ in any forms (real or theoretical), and this fix would not cause any unintended from my perspective. SOLUTION 1 SUPPORTED. ---on 2/18 @ 16:23 writes: Supported. ---on 2/20 @ 16:44 writes: Supported ---on 2/20 @ 17:59 writes: Shofangi are not know to make use of double boost so it does not present an issue, but I still might prefer that Tahtetso insta altered to mirror Shofangi insta where it would require multiple attempts as a component towards success. ---on 2/21 @ 16:44 writes: I also questioned if making a monk wide change was the best way to fix an issue with a specific guild. The other solutions floated were give gahtirak'sho a power cost or to give a successful shattered ankle a power cost. People who know more stuff about these things seem to think scrapping double boost is the way to go. Jyym in no real position to argue with that. ---on 2/21 @ 16:47 writes: Err Jyym = I'm ---on 2/23 @ 23:53 writes: Passing on an idea from Sidd: Adding a 2mo loss to shatteredankle may also help address the problem. (This might be better as a separate report but figured it was worth mentioning). ---on 2/24 @ 13:27 writes: @Tacita agreed. Adding 2mo loss would be another acceptable solution to the stated problem, and should be considered as a Sol 2. @Llandros, the solution almost feels like an aside to the problem (like they are related, but separate issues). I personally feel this report also connects to REPORT 1060 Sol 3. If we eliminate ++ double boost, this would better allow for another extra-kata symbol to trigger lunge (i.e. nekreve, skive, etc). Looking at +, =, or =+ is MUCH easier than considering how those variations would appear with ++ double boost. I know tandem reporting outside of a special report is generally not accepted, but adding a lunge mod would reduce kata form redundancy by nearly half AND eliminating double boost would help balance tahtetso. Win/Win in my book. ---on 2/26 @ 14:55 writes: I know I remain in the minority about my reservations on removing double boost for all to fix the Tahtetso only issue. I have heard some convincing arguments that the 2mo loss for shattered ankles idea would make the insta unfeasible though. ---on 2/28 @ 21:32 writes: Recap: The problem is not gahtirak'sho, but how doubleboost allows monks to use doubleboost to otherwise bypass balance mechanics. This is a doubleboost report (demonstrating how doubleboost itself is either OP, underpowered, or of no practical use) and not a gahtirak'sho report. While gahtirak'sho in conjunction with doubleboost is a problem, gahtirak'sho itself apart from doubleboost is not a problem, nor is it the direct subject of this report (it instead illustrates the issue). Should doubleboost report not pass, then in March, we can look at a different solution. Since the problem is not with gahtirak'sho, but with doubleboost, I think it is only reasonable to try to solve the problem with the least intrusive change, and not by introducing changes which would hamper the correct and proper use of gahtirak'sho (outside of using doubleboost) as that is only changing one problem for another. No one has asserted that doubleboost gets used, has a valid use that makes it worth its cost, or that removing it would negatively impact any monk guild. The shattered ankle proposed change in the comments is not as cut and dried as some present (it has a larger impact than just on gahtirak'sho, any such skill with that large of a cost should be far more effective than shattering an ankle, the skill does not prone, etc).